


When you love someone

by Rindindin



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Idk if two chapters but I'm leaving it open, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe kisses later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindindin/pseuds/Rindindin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mushy relationship discoveries/love confessions kind of and maybe kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever write fanfiction ever I'm so sorry

"You're my brother, and I love you." He shifted his position on the bed until their legs touched, and Loki prickled, making a discontent hiss under his breath. 

"You know, you've been saying that more often now." He looked down at his thin hands, watching his fingers twine around themselves so he didn't have to look at Thor stare him down so intently. the edges of Loki's mouth twitched up into a odd kind of smile and he knitted his brow together, "You're worried I'm going to slip away again, aren't you?" 

Thor took a hand to Loki's face and turned his brother to look at him, and loki finally met his eyes. The gesture was meant to be loving, but it only came rough and desperate, as if he really was going to fall through his fingers any second. 

"The way you've acted around me lately, you would almost think..." Loki caught the words, silver tongue of his faltering. The silence and tension hovered in the room, everything was just a slower step closer to what Loki was really talking about. 

Thor was visibly stirred, his hand scrambling for a hold on his brother as it skimmed through his hair and against his neck a little rougher than he intended. "Loki, I-"

"You know we aren't truly brothers," he skirted around the subject carefully, and this was a dangerous territory to tread. Things paused, yet again, air hanging thickly between them. It floated to the back of their minds, always had. They knew what was settling there, what was settling in the far corners of their thoughts. How dare they even touch the edge of the subject now though, /how dare/ they even let it come to surface. 

"You will always-" Thor tried to get even a word in,

"I know what you think of me. Don't think I'm blind to how you feel." /and how I feel to you/, Loki cut him off again, his tone sharper than he had meant it to be. But he had done it. They both knew, but letting it out, to go freely and actually have a pliable sound around the thought, and he had barely even said anything. 

Thor brought Loki's forehead to his own, "Loki." 

Loki scoffed, but it was in good nature "is that all you have to say?" he let his eyes close and trailed his hand to meet thor's, the one tangled in his hair.

Thor let both his hands now rest on either side loki's neck, thumbs grazing his cheeks. 

"Loki, no matter what - no matter what happens or what you say, you will always be mine, and always my dear brother." Thor had a corny way of showing his affections, always repeating himself and letting his emotions gush, but it was sweet. 

"So I will never have you then. Since I only ever have and will be just a brother to you." Loki spoke it as more of a statement than a question, his eyes falling close as he realized how he and Thor could never be. 

"Brother must you be so melodramatic," Thor laughed softly, for only Loki to hear, "Who ever said - and whose right is it to say - that I can not have you? And you me?"

"Do you not realize how utterly flawed our relationship is, how /wrong/ this whole... Situation is?" Loki was torn to pieces over this. 

"I do not care one bit my brother."


End file.
